


#notblessed

by revenblue



Category: Dicey Dungeons
Genre: Always read the fine print, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Social Media, Vignette, as canon-compliant as I could get it, mild early-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: When signing away your life for a chance* at reward, it helps to read the fine print.*Conditions apply.





	#notblessed

**Author's Note:**

> <s>The conditions are that you will lose.</s>

Some things were worth the sacrifice.

This was the philosophy the one now known as the Witch had built her brand by. No cost too great. Or so she'd thought, until now.

She'd agreed to sacrifice her name, appearance, even her whole identity, for the opportunity for more fame (not that she'd had much left, after everything else she'd done to build her following), but _this_ was a step too far.

"What do you _mean_, you've deleted my social media account?" the Witch demanded, after yet another round of fighting through the dungeon and, of course, watching the wheel land improbably on the sole losing space once again. "I never agreed to that! Where am I supposed to get my one billion followers when I win _now_? #notblessed"

The arbiter of her fate, Lady Luck, merely laughed. "Oh, no no no, _you_ agreed to the terms and conditions. Didn't you read them?"

Aware of her audience, the Witch pulled out her phone as casually as she could with her shaking hands, navigating back to the wall of legal document she'd blithely accepted the first time around. Others had at least skimmed through, but not her.

"Part five," Lady Luck added, just a hint of mockery in her words. This, too, the Witch had grown all too familiar with.

Familiarity, as they say, breeds contempt. Lady Luck's contempt.

Within the indicated section of the terms and conditions was a clause that stated that everything _of value_ a contestant owned would be forfeit, for Lady Luck to do with as she chose. And what was more valuable to a social media star than her account and followers?

**Author's Note:**

> I only got this game a few days ago and I already adore it. Which, honestly, I'd expected, I've never met a Terry Cavanagh game I didn't like. XD
> 
> This fic was supposed to be about an idea I saw on the dicecord but it decided it was done before then so uh. Whoops.


End file.
